


Aftercare

by antisocialishwrites



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Dom Loki (Marvel), F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisocialishwrites/pseuds/antisocialishwrites
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	Aftercare

You’re sprawled out underneath Loki, beads of sweat dripping from his forehead and collecting with the sweat on your own forehead. He slowly pulls out of you and you let out a soft whimper at the emptiness. He chuckles softly and wipes your sweat covered forehead before placing a kiss to it. You manage a soft smile but it fades from exhaustion as Loki lays down to rest.

Until he notices the bite mark on your collarbone. The drops of blood smeared on your skin around it. The bite mark at the base of your neck nearby. His face pales and his voice comes out in a soft whisper.

“Oh, love… I’m so sorry…” He looks at you with sadness as you roll over to face him and shake your head softly.

“It’s alright, Loki.” He gently cups your cheek and rubs it with his thumb before kissing it. You frown as he stands from the bed, not bothering to put on boxers - which of course, you aren’t complaining about. But the last thing you want is to not have Loki’s comforting embrace as you call out to him softly. “Please don’t go…” 

He looks at you over his shoulder with a soft smirk. Soft, but still a smirk nonetheless. Typical. He tells you that he would never leave you for long - a swift change from his smug expression to the romantic side of him that is reserved for you - before grabbing a washcloth, dampening it before walking back to you. His knees press lightly into the mattress as he props himself up with one of his hands over you, and you look up at him with a weak smile. He notices the bruises and bite marks peppered across your neck, collarbones, and chest, his expression turning to sadness again.

“I’m so, so sorry Y/N…” Care shows in his voice and gentle touch as he wipes the sweat, blood, and come from your body, and you slowly close your eyes. He makes sure that the bites don’t have any more trickling blood before pressing a kiss to each one. One he finishes he gently turns you onto your stomach. Guilt spreads on his face when he sees the red handprints on your ass and to test for any pain he gently rubs one side, eliciting a soft yelp from you and he swiftly pulls away as he apologizes yet again.

You roll over onto your side as he lays down behind you, his legs fitting perfectly to your pair. You can feel his soft breath on your neck as he wraps his arms around you gently, pulling your back to his front, and burying his face in your hair. You close your eyes as he uses magic to turn off the lights before he closes his own eyes.

“I love you, my darling.” You smile a bit but don’t open your eyes as you whisper the phrase back, and he smiles against your locks. “I’m terribly sorry for hurting you…”

“You don’t need to keep apologizing for that, I enjoyed it.” A grin forms on your face as you add, purring your words, “Honestly, I wouldn’t mind if you were to be even rougher next time.” He blushes slightly at that but smirks like the mischievous god he is, a slight growl in his voice as he responds.

“I intend to be.” You grin wider at the thought, internally wishing you both could do it now, but know that your energy has already been spent. Loki leans forward to kiss your cheek before putting his head back as he holds you to him for the rest of the night. 


End file.
